Sunrise
by LovelyMetalhead
Summary: Gift for IndividuallyPackaged. Marik muses on his and Bakura's relationship. They weren't so different. They were one in the same. Those similarities shone in the sunlight. Warnings: Slash, rated for implications


Marik awoke abruptly that night.

He was having nightmares of his childhood again. Even in his dreams, the pain felt so real. The Egyptian couldn't bear remembering being dragged into his Tombkeeper's Initiation, and having that hot iron searing into his back, spelling out the pharaoh's secret. Then there was the immense pain of losing his father. Even though he treated Marik like dirt, he was still his father. He was all Marik had for a parent.

Marik painfully remembered the day that had happened. It was the day his sister Isis snuck out of the tomb with him to see the outside world. It started off as a great day, the first thing he saw of the outside world was the sun. It was really refreshinng, being stuck in darkness his entire life, the only light he ever saw was from the candles he used to read his scriptures and the torches used to light the tomb.

Then... coming back to the tomb wasn't so pleasant. He came back to seeing Rishid being whipped by his father. The next few moments were hazy for Marik, but the next thing he knew, his father was lying in a bloody mess against the wall.

Marik sighed.

He looked around, slowly coming back to reality. He saw on the digital clock on his nightstand that it was 5:00 am. It was too early to wake up, but he didn't think that he could go back to sleep. He looked over to his side and saw his lover, Bakura's sleeping form. Good. He hadn't disturbed him.

He just looked out the window, watching the sky, as he could see shades of pink already spreading about.

Marik thought about first meeting Bakura. It was during Battle City, an unforgettable encounter. Death threats were made, but they had come to a business-like agreement, sealed with blood. Bakura would win the God Cards for Marik in exchange for Marik's Millennium Rod and the Pharaoh's secret. Of course, that arrangement didn't go too well.

However, even after Zorc was ultimately defeated, Bakura found a way back. He always did.

The Egyptian laughed at the memory of his first encounter with Bakura after that whole ordeal. It wasn't that long ago.

Marik was riding around on his motorcycle. It was late into the night, but he couldn't sleep. So much had changed since Battle City. Even though he and Bakura only spent a total of a few days together, he couldn't have been happier. Meeting someone who understood him was so refreshing for Marik. Even though he had Rishid by him all the time in Egypt, it was different with Bakura. Meeting someone out there who had similar troubles as him... He didn't feel so alone.

Of course though Bakura would have never admitted to having personal troubles, only an ultimate goal for revenge, Marik could tell from looking at Bakura that there was a troubled past just like his own behind his goal to kill the pharaoh.

Marik was driving to Domino Harbour. However, as he had almost reached his destination, he saw someone walking right in the road in front of him. He had to swerve to make sure he didn't hit the person.

He got off his bike to go apologise to the person, but was caught off-guard when he heard them chuckle deeply. "I guess things haven't changed much since we last saw each other, huh, Marik?"

"B-Bakura?" the blonde stuttered. It couldn't have been! Zorc was defeated, and Atem went back to Ancient Egypt! "How did you return?"

Bakura walked right up to his former partner-in-crime and said, "More important things first; I wanted to do this before I had to leave, but I never got the chance." And with that, Bakura grabbed Marik by the shoulders and kissed him full on the lips.

Marik still found that encounter unreal as he watched the sun rise.

He felt the bed shift beside him, signalling that Bakura had awoken. Marik flinched, aiming his shirtless back away from Bakura's sight. Even after the night they had sent together last night, Bakura had never seen his back, which was something he was very uncomfortable about; even showing the Pharaoh his back, Marik had hesitated in taking off his shirt.

Bakura chuckled lightly. "Come now, I think we both know I have no use for the secret anymore. You can let me see your back."

It was true. Even though Bakura had come back, he didn't have any power anymore. That is kind of the result of having Zorc being sealed away.

Marik blushed in embarrassment. "It's... It's not that, Bakura." Bakura gently placed his hand on Marik's back, which he still hid form sight. Bakura said nothing, just kissed Marik's shoulder gently.

"Bakura..." Marik whispered.

"Look, why don't we watch the sunrise? I don't think you'd want to miss it." Bakura suggested.

Marik blushed again, slowly turning back to the window and watching the sun. He felt Bakura rub his back gently while kissing it.

"Aren't you going to watch the sun rise with me?" Marik asked, turning back to face his lover.

"I think this..." Bakura said while pointing at the Sun God Ra drawn on Marik's back, "...is the only sunrise I'll really need."

Marik chuckled. He turned back to watch the sunrise, the star lifting up, showing all of its beauty.

Of course. Marik was Bakura's sunrise in this new chapter of life. And Bakura was Marik's sunrise. Marik let his eyes flutter shut at he felt Bakura rubbing his back again.

He smiled, letting the sun's rays rush through their window, illuminating their new life together.

A new sunrise.


End file.
